Talk:Kaname Kuran
Quesion Whoa, whoa, wait, hold the friggin' phone... are Yuki and Kaname actually legit siblings, or by "sister" do they not mean that Yuki is his actual sister? I hope to God that it is the latter, otherwise I need some hardcore brain bleach... »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I have just finished watching the anime and have yet to read the manga, so someone correct me if I am wrong. But Kaname's parents are only 3,000 years old or so. Additionally in the flash back from 10 years ago we can that Kaname appears significantly younger than in the modern day. Both of these things said, it says that Kaname is 10,000+ years old. From what I can gather, there is nothing to suggest that he is that old, and I personally believe that he would be 25 or younger (at the end of the anime). 02:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Matthew FL That's likely just an oversight. We can reasonably assume that Kaname is between 3000 and 10,000 years of age, and that should be enough. It's not exactly important that we know how many thousands of years he's been alive. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 04:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) hey ppl if anyone is aking the seson tree is comeing out on dec 2013 Zeroismyguy (talk) 21:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) So far there hasn't been a season 3 confirmation. Or in other words no proof to actually say there is a season 3 coming. Though if you check to see what anime is coming out soon or in a few months there is nothing for Vampire Knight. 13:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) i am so fricken confused right now okay so kaname is not yukis brother and harka and juri didn't know this until they fu###ng died and in the end kaname becomes human AFTER EVERY THING THAT FUCKING HAPPENED NEARLY EVERYONE FUCKING DIES ok if this is what happens and this is what confused me the entire thing nds with kaname remmmbering yuki by saying "what a beautiful light" about a 1 thousand years after she dies i lov vampire knight like more than anything but what the fuck 20:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC)gabrielle Zero and yuki's child is a female because most of the panel looks like Yuuki with short hair and that hairstyle is usually a female hairstyle,only one panel looks like Ichiru and is only a little taller than her sister. So they younger child is kaname's niece. I loved this seiries and all, but that ending doesn't sit right with me. They killed Yuki, and made Kaname human. . . not okay >.<Luna Blackraven (talk) 22:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Kaname's name kanji The kanji for Kaname's name is wrong. It should be 枢. That is all. 20:03, June 2, 2015 (UTC)from anonymous browser who can't edit the page. Can someone who has the authority to edit correct Kaname's kanji name to 玖蘭枢. Ren's Gender Ren's gender is listed wrong in Kaname's family section